The Black Saniwa
by HeroProject39
Summary: He is just the replacement, nothing more nothing less. (Preview/Introductory chapter to "The Black Saniwa" project, hence the "complete" status. If there is enough support and/or recognition, I may continue this.) Reviews are always appreciated!


**[Note: This is only an introductory chapter to this fic, hence the "complete" status. If there is support for this, I may continue this, but until then I'm focusing on other fandoms. This story/concept was sitting in my documents since 2016~2017, when I first discovered Touken Ranbu through the Hanamaru anime. So I might as well just publish it.]**

**I'll be following the Hanamaru anime version for this fic. Meaning Kashuu is the first sword to arrive and Hasebe is the secretary. Also I'll be using the Saniwa from Katsugeki (no hate or anything on Saniwa, I love him, but hey I need Saniwa for plot reasons) often dubbed the "previous saniwa" or the "White Saniwa" in this fic.**

**Also, I'll do my best to insert everyone in this fic. May the power of cameos and 3rd POVs of 55 characters keep my sanity alive. Don't hesitate to correct me on any OOC mistakes! I wish to keep close to the original as possible. Though I think a little OOC is kind of necessary to work with the plot.**

**(PS: I have not played the game at all. If I have strayed from the system, keep in mind this author knows none of the mechanics.)**

**[The Black Saniwa]**

Prior to stepping in the citadel, he had never attracted so much hatred in one setting. For once, he was important enough for that.

The residents' unwelcoming body language spoke louder than their words, despite some being blunt and direct without a thought. His frown would deepen at the thought. Some said them so easily, he wondered if that was how they truly feel towards him.

No one had made any moves on him, as the young man was protected under the government's name. If otherwise, everyone would have chased him out immediately without repercussion.

Even with the contract binding him to the government, he could not leave in the first place. The purpose behind his stay is simple: he is the source keeping the residents alive.

Said residents are not normal. While they may be physically human, their souls, in fact, are manifestations of famous historical swords. In other words, they are touken danshi, or sword boys.

This may sound ridiculous, but for Yatogami Airi, he had to accept it. As he did begrudgingly, he would soon realize his future seemed bleak; that he would be obliged to bear the burden of a stranger who had the nerve to abandon their friends and family behind.

He was forced to continue playing a save file he never played.

...

Airi was born into an oriental family, his mother a former famous geisha performer (now working as a paper craftswoman specializing in beautiful and colorful paper lanterns and pop up letters) while his grandparents own a kimono shop. He lived in one of those fancy spacious traditional Japanese houses with tiled roofs, paper screens and tatami mats. On the other hand, his background and face profile don't match up, with how he looks like a juvenile and lacking in grace. While Airi does not look like a Japanese man at first glance, he is still Japanese at heart and mind.

Airi lived a normal life. He would go to school and study while maintaining his tasks at home helping his grandparents with kimono demands. Once he enrolls college and graduates, he would take over their shop they had kept standing for many generations. He was actually content with that. Unlike your typical rebellious teenagers who think their freedom is stolen and has the need to prove their family they can't control their lives, Airi here didn't have any complaints. He was genuinely interested and wanted to continue his grandparents' kimono shop even without them reminding him to not be afraid to make his own decisions. Who would have thought?

However, fate had different plans.

Airi was confronted by a man in a suit (those kinds of people always spell trouble) ordering the young man to follow him inside his black car, claiming the government summoned him. Naturally, Airi had not believe him in the slightest (the man needs to take acting classes if he wanted to kidnap people) and ignored him. If it weren't for a mysterious force baiting his body inside the beetle, he would have already ran out of sight.

Turns out the government was actually a different government called the Government of Time (a superstitious body still governing Japan in the sidelines, not the federal one he had assumed). Airi was doubtful, of course. He was still convinced he could have been roped into an underground business akin to the mafia. He could have been randomly chosen to be a human experiment for all he knew.

It was until he was driven to a big mansion, seated face to face with one of the "big bosses" in an intimidating office setting of watchful eyes, and sat through a long lecture by a knowledgeable somebody about magic that he recognized his position.

All this exposition about "Historical Revisionists" wanting to screw up history and "saniwas" who have the power to make objects human was bizarre. Where did he play into this?

Apparently they detected that he has powers that qualified him as one of the saniwas. He just didn't know. Too bad there was no explanation to fill the plot hole behind his supposed discovered powers.

Once the okay was given on the magical government's part, Airi was expected to don the mantle as a saniwa and transfer to his station as soon as possible.

It was all too sudden. The Time Government had already forged a letter to his family about his acceptance for joining the "Ministry of Defense" program, which is a real force but used as a disguise for the Time Government. They don't want his family to know the secret of the existing danger to the country, which was natural to do to hide a national threat. Airi had to sign a contract to guarantee his family's safety and seal his lips about the government to anyone outside of the group, lest he may attract potential Revisionists to target him and his family without help.

Upon hearing the news, his grandparents and his mother were quite surprised. Airi, working to be a soldier for society? He's not the most athletic nor brawny kind of guy (believe it, he's pretty listless at school and gets into lectures by his teachers because of that despite him being a surprisingly near-perfect straight A student). Unbeknownst to them, the comparison kind of defined his role in a different aspect.

His family initially took the news awkwardly (it was out of the blue, after all) but soon accepted it. Airi could never forget the lingering doubt in their visages as they waved him goodbye and watched him being driven away with a black suited man. He didn't want to leave them. What about the shop? Who will make meals for the elderly couple nearing the end of their time? Who will be his mother's emotional support when she is pressured by work and stress? Who will support the family when he is not there?

At 18 years old, once he had graduated high school, Airi was dragged to the citadel against his will. It took the absence of one person to pry him away from his family, friends, and the future he once dreamed of pursuing.

Now he will spend his life serving a government he hates for controlling him while being surrounded by bitter, uncooperative swords who begrudgingly acknowledge him as the new saniwa.

...

Airi spent the first week mostly holed up in the office that was the former saniwa's. He had to read all the records and documents of the activities taken place, as well as look into the archives detailing the touken danshi. And boy, were there a whole lot of them.

There are currently more than 60 swords living in the citadel, a good half of them relocated to a building recently constructed next door for those with siblings and closely tied swords. Airi noted he would have to personally visit there as well. For now he will have to get accustomed to the main building.

The boy would scratch his head occasionally at the plethora of reports he is expected to memorize. At least two years worth of memories and events diligently put into effort by the former saniwa's. That also means two years of emotional attachment from the swords, especially among the early ones.

The recent swords manifested do not understand the hostility between him and the others (Airi himself does not quite get it either, but he could guess the sentiments played a part). Said hostility ranges from avoidance to subtle verbal harassments. Emphasis on "subtle".

Voices replayed in his mind. Some were bluntly cold and merciless while others were distant and uncaring. While he himself is frustrated for being in the citadel, the swords didn't have to be so rude about it. He didn't come by choice.

Sadly, it's not simple to talk things out with them.

"Have you grasped most of the documents, Saniwa?"

For what seemed like an eternity of staring at detailed papers, Airi lifts his gaze. Perched on the couch faced to the side of the room was a small golden yellow and white fur fox. It had red markings on its face, similar to kitsune masks.

Airi frowns slightly. The fresh memory from glossing a library's worth of reading was not the sole purpose behind his displeasure.

"Konnosuke, please don't call me that. I have a name, and I would like to be addressed as such." Indigo eyes watched for the little creature's reaction.

Ears twitched once. It lowered its muzzle as though hesitating. Glassy black pupils looked at the floor with interest. There was prolonged silence.

Airi closed his eyes before solemnly reverting his gaze to the unsightly pile of sheets and books. "Not that you bother to remember my name." He said rather too nonchalantly.

The fact his words knifed the kudagitsune's doll-like expression only disappointed him more.

He would never tell the fox his name from his own mouth. Not when he has no intention to be friendly with a begrudging servant of the government. Konnosuke will have to search his name up if he wants to know.

The title of saniwa bestowed upon him irked him in many wrong spots. He doesn't enjoy being called a sage because he is reminded of the reason behind his stay.

There was a certain language behind the swords' meaning. When they address Airi by the title, some seem forced, some bitter, and others fearful. Some selective few refuse to call him as saniwa and refer to him as "you" or "boy".

He had introduced himself more than he had planned, and soon had realized they disliked uttering the title as it meant they acknowledged the passing of their former master. Now they will see a complete stranger who is the replacement. Nothing more, nothing less. Konnosuke was no exception.

Airi supported his head with a hand while the other flipped the next page. He noted there was some peculiar notes written that demonstrated bits of the old saniwa's character.

His eyes were still as clear water as he stared at the notes. His dark brows soften the slightest, though his lips remain a thin line.

"Yatogami Airi-sama,"

Said boy once again looks to Konnosuke, but with more attention the fox deserves. Looks like he did know.

"Please understand that the touken danshi do not truly hate you. They're still in grief over the previous saniwa. Everything was so sudden for them, and for me..." He had his head bowed, ears folded.

"Please... Give them patience. Everything will work themselves out in time, I promise." He said.

Airi glanced at the page and fingered over a trickle of words blotted in jet black ink.

Everything was sudden for Airi too. The government strolled into his life and robbed him from his family and friends for the sake of preserving history. He assumed the same applied to the residents as well. He himself barged in their citadel to replace their dear master who had built bonds with each and every soul from day one.

That's right. Both sides have been equally frustrated about their situations and just took it out on the other. That's rather petty.

He closed the book. Fox ears perked to life.

"I can't promise I will be friendly the way our relationship is, with how depressing the citadel is. However," At this Konnosuke raised his head, "I have a reputation to uphold as the new master. This problem will end when we defeat 840 million of them once and for all, right? We're dealing the Revisionists my way, and I won't take any buts."

A spark of hope glimmered in the kudagitsune's round eyes. "Then...!"

Airi looks to the side. "I'm only doing this since we won't get anywhere with all this gloom. I like things to progress, so I won't tolerate the boys' nonsense any longer. Plus, the sooner we get rid of the bad guys, the better we can relax."

Konnosuke nods. "Right!"

The young man huffs. He rolls his sore neck. "I'm tired. I'll eat something before going to bed."

"Shall I guide you to the kitchen?" The fox offered.

"No, it's fine. I got the citadel memorized." Airi politely declined. He laced his fingers and pulled the stiffness away, hearing a few pop, and yawns. He exits the saniwa's office and climbs downstairs to where the kitchen is.

The halls were empty. Airi had expected at least one person to sit on the veranda and do whatever in the citadel, however now is a rare case. He internally wished the sight would remain the same. No people means no interacting.

It's not that Airi is anti-social. He just doesn't want to deal with the residents right now. He hates confrontations. They always spell trouble not only for him, but for everyone who had a lot of steam to blow.

Airi arrives to the door to the kitchen without encountering someone along the way. He slowly opens the door as quietly as possible and peers through the gap.

His indigo eyes narrowed apprehensively. He spies one occupant whose back was turned to him. The man didn't seem to have noticed him as he was focused on stirring something in the pot.

Airi turns around. Time to head back to bed and sleep. He can sleep through his hunger.

As he retraces a few steps away, the door slid open wide, surprising him.

"Master? What brings you here?"

Airi cringed by the title. He slowly looks over his shoulder. Standing at the doorframe was a tall man in a navy blue jersey that fail to disguise his broad muscular body (though Airi has seen others who are quite monstrous compared to this one but still). What was peculiar about this man was the eyepatch branding his right eye, the other exposed one blinking gold.

'A pirate...? Looks like a CEO kind of guy...'

Airi racked through his memory as he stared at the resident's facial features. He had a long name with too many syllables, which others of this citadel also share. And he had to get to know at least 60 of them.

He slowly faces him as he spoke low, "Er... Shoku...daikiri...?"

The man in navy smiles. "Yes, that is my name. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada."

Airi drew breath. "Yeah... I knew that." He only managed to remember his name since he's the only one with an eyepatch.

"Did you need something?" Shokudaikiri asked.

"Eh? Oh, uh... I was hungry so I wanted to eat something." Airi replied albeit awkwardly while avoiding eye contact. In the first week he stayed here, he forgot how to communicate. He wasn't like this back home. Maybe it's because this is the first time someone in this citadel wasn't looking at him with ill intent or frowning at his presence.

From the corner of his eye, he spots Shokudaikiri smiling. "Dinner's almost done. Tonight we're having curry."

Indeed, Airi could smell the rich aroma of spices wafting from the kitchen. It smelled undoubtably delicious. He now remembers reading Shokudaikiri's profile mentioning he is knowledgeable in cooking. It might have had to do with history, he wasn't sure. Because of the man's skills in culinary, he was always stationed at the kitchen for the most part.

"Will you be eating with us tonight?"

Airi looks to the chef. In his one golden amber eye, hope shone from within. He was surprised at how pure the sentiment was. If only everyone else took a page from his book.

The saniwa pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Sorry. I plan to sleep right after I finish eating. Thanks for the invite, though." Airi said. He wouldn't tell him he had holed himself up in memorizing everything that has happened up to now. Nor would he give an excuse to avoid sitting at the same table as other sword boys. It was obvious why he is not up for the man's invitation.

The light in Shokudaikiri's eye dimmed a little. Nonetheless he smiled. "I see. I hope you'll like the curry. It'll fill your stomach up with enough energy to get through the night."

Airi slowly nodded. He is not familiar with such earnest character that he almost suspects it was fake if it were not for how gentle his voice was. It was a tone one uses when they wish for things to be cheerful and positive, and Airi is none of those things. At least at this stage.

"Yeah, I look forward to it. I'll come back to pick up the meal. Bye." He then turns around and heads back to his office. He did not acknowledge the longing gaze in the sword man's eye staring until he was out of sight.

...

Konnosuke watched in concern upon seeing Airi sitting hunched over at the desk once again. "Airi-sama, it's getting late. You should go to bed."

Airi's head hovered above the many folders he has yet to read. "I'll do that after finishing this pile."

The only source of light in the room was a lamp propped at the corner of the desk. The amber lighting glowed on his visage, revealing half-lidded eyes growing weary as they slid left and right nonstop. It would take a while for Airi to finish the tall pile, even if he were to skim through them all.

Konnosuke wasn't convinced. However, he let the young man continue as he would be too stubborn to listen. He bowed his head. "Please don't overdo it. Good night."

"Night."

The door slid close, leaving Airi alone to his devices. Hours passed as he made progress in reducing the stack to almost half.

Airi's eyes drooped. The text appeared blurry and shot from its original place to another until he couldn't pinpoint where to look at.

He rubbed his eyes. He really should retire for the night.

Having said that, the sage's stomach growled. He now just realized how hungry he was.

Airi looks to the side of the desk where a plate of curry and rice wrapped in protective plastic wrapping preserved the warmth and freshness. He had Konnosuke ask someone to bring the meal to his door instead of going himself like he had said to Shokudaikiri. He was happy to find an excuse, though. He was still busy with memorizing these damn papers that seem to never end.

Airi cleared the desk free of papers and set the plate in front of him. He unwraps the plastic sheet. The spices immediately wafted into the air upon removal, enticing his tastebuds and nostrils alive.

He took a bite of the rice and curry. After swallowing it, he was surprised at how delicious it truly was. Shokudaikiri's cooking is no joke.

A smile crawled its way through his lips. The meal was warm to have touched his heart. He is no critic, but he could feel the chef's feelings poured into this dish that assured him to feel better. It was nice. The curry also woke him up a little.

By the end, he softly clapped his hands together to pay his respects. His soft voice gently rippled the silently still office as he said, "Thanks for the meal."

He carried his now empty plate and utensils to the kitchen to clean them, traveling quietly pass the closed doors of the sleeping sword warriors to avoid rousing them awake. Once he had put them away clean for tomorrow and returned to the office, Airi shut down the lamp. He lied on the sofa, relaxing as he did without changing into his nightwear. He was too exhausted to go through that process for the night. He was also not comfortable sleeping in a futon under the citadel roof.

Just like that, he went out like a light.

...

Airi yawned loudly to rival a lion's. It was not surprising as he had only three hours of sleep, after all.

Konnosuke visibly frowned. "Airi-sama, please don't tell me you slept late last night..."

"That's right." The young man replied lazily, not bothering to hide the fact. He buried his head into his arms crossed on the desk, leaving only his mess of indigo cropped hair for the fox to stare at. If one paid close attention, his hair was more messier in a way that made it look spikier than ever.

"That's not good for your body, Airi-sama. You'll just get sick if you continue at this rate." Konnosuke scolded.

"I'll be fine, Konnosuke." Airi said, still resting his head. "I have a lot of vitality and dexterity. I've been through worse."

High school was the period of intense cramming sessions and studying for exams, as well as preparing for college. Along with his house chores at home and helping the kimono shop, he was prone to restlessly meeting demands on time and getting the job done.

The kudagitsune was not relieved of his frown. "Still, that doesn't mean it's okay to keep doing this. The previous saniwa also overworked themselves just like you, except they were not the most exceptional in being healthy."

Airi slowly raised his gaze. He presumed that also contributed to their passing. Japanese people do have a high death rate caused by work and stress. It was just common for them to be like this.

The sage lifts himself off the desk and leaned back on the office chair.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you. I can't guarantee I'll follow to a T, though." Airi gripped on a black fountain pen. He could still feel the stiffness in his fingers despite massaging them in attempt. However, he has work sitting in front of him. The sooner he finishes, the earlier he can sleep for the week.

"Can you do me a small favor?"

Konnosuke tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Don't tell a single soul about what we just spoke of. They have more important things to worry about." His indigo eyes spoke beyond what he just said, yet he left it simply at that.

Konnosuke was silent until he nodded. "As you wish, Airi-sama."

"Thank you."

Airi worked on reading the files for the next hour as the morning sun rised until noon.

Konnosuke, who was keeping an eye on the sage during the period, perched on the spot beside his workspace and watched as his hands glide up and down the paper. "You have neat handwriting. I'm rather surprised."

Airi was internally proud to have not let his exhaustion slip through his handwriting. He was impassive as he said, "I took calligraphy from my grandfather."

"Your grandfather... That's right, you come from an oriental family." Konnosuke mused more to himself.

The human glanced to him. He wouldn't think him being a Japanese man at heart is surprising, nor something found interesting. There are still plenty of families like that to this day. Maybe it was his appearance that surprised the fox. Most likely that would be the case.

Airi didn't remark on it and was about to resume working until Konnosuke reminded him about the message he received from the Government of Time a few days ago. Airi was required to attend an upcoming meeting among other fellow sages working to combat the Historical Revisionists like he was.

Airi frowned deeply.

He is not looking forward to this, he can say that.

Airi left the citadel to Hasebe's discretion while he is away for the meeting. While he and Hasebe are not on best terms, there is no denying that he is one of the most loyal sword boys. Thus, Airi assigned him in charge, though he wouldn't tell him that in person and had Konnosuke deliver the message instead.

While Konnosuke was heading to Hasebe to notify him, Airi had to change into his saniwa garments custom-made to his request. Konnosuke told him he has to wear them to appear presentable as a saniwa. Strolling into the meeting in his jersey only spelled lack of etiquette into his reputation.

Although Airi is not uncomfortable wearing a kimono (he was raised in a kimono shop, of course he wouldn't be), he felt his morals being attacked by putting the clothes on.

He was only a newcomer as a saniwa with newfound spiritual powers. There will be veteran sages attending the meeting. He can't imagine there will be one person who also just arrived for a week as a new sage.

He will be picked on, no doubt.

Airi slipped on an indigo kimono over a white layer and over his sleeveless black turtleneck top and pulled his lavender hakama pants up, a gray waistband holding the hakama with an indigo belt branding a gold four-petal flower in the middle. A black and white chain of diamonds was attached on either belt loops. He wore black gloves that reach below the bottom of his palms and simple slim black boots underneath his hakama. An indigo mantle with black tassels rested on his shoulders and flowed behind him like a cape, his custom crest stitched on the back.

The crest had bamboo leaves splitting at the bottom where three four-petal flowers were place in between. A pair of bamboo leaves opened for an arc separating the flowers and a crown-like bamboo design floating above the arc that was supposed to be the full moon.

For the final touch, Airi removed his three white hair clips, one above the other two that crossed into an X on the left of his side fringe, in exchange for a black set.

Airi examined himself on the full body mirror. His saniwa outfit is simple to not stand out, though the dark color palette would depict him not a particularly goody two-shoes kind of saniwa. He liked how it looked on him, though.

Airi grabbed an item from his desk and examines it. It is an omamori (good luck charm) handmade by his grandmother prior to his departure. The knot tying the prayers inside was used with three light colored cords -blue, pink, and yellow- that looped like a rainbow. The silk royal purple fabric had bamboos stitched in neatly at the bottom where a four-petal purple flower was placed between the shoots, similar to his custom crest on his mantle. Above it read "Good Fortune" in white thread inside a circle patch.

While owning a kimono shop, his grandparents also sell handmade omamori charms custom to the customer's request, his grandmother being the one in charge of the omamori sales. She's an expert at stitching and embroidered as her hobby. Airi learned how to do embroidery and sewing from the elder woman during childhood, but his skills are nowhere near his grandmother's to this day.

Konnosuke returns. "I have delivered the message to Hasebe."

Airi pockets the omamori. "Thanks, Konnosuke. How do I look?"

His fluffy tail flicked once. He smiled. "Just like a true saniwa. You look very professional."

Had Airi not been such a cynical boy griping about his circumstances, he would have smiled. Instead, a blank slate managed to hang on his visage. "Thanks." He offered his shoulder for the fox doll to hop on. Konnosuke accepted his offer and landed on his shoulder. He was surprised how light his little companion was.

Konnosuke led Airi to a teleportation circle in the door next to the bedroom pre-prepared for convenience. The sage had been wondering what that door was for since he stepped in.

"All right. Let's go."

...

When the two teleported, they found themselves standing before the grand entrance of a mansion. Airi recognized this mansion to be the same one he was driven to upon being kidnapped-ahem, escorted there.

At the time, he wasn't given the luxury of time to marvel everything because he was still suspended in disbelief prior to obtaining knowledge about the Government of Time. Now he just wanted to go back to the citadel. Back to his grandparents' shop, more precisely. He's back in his world, where his friends, family, and future reside. Yet the fox creature on his shoulder reminded him there was no such privilege, no right for him to return whenever he wishes.

He looks back. The vast row of thick trees and an endless paved road to his home of civilization was beguiling him to overlook the tall black iron barred gates separating him and the world.

Konnosuke looks to Airi. "Airi-sama?"

Said boy reluctantly reverted his gaze from the exit to the grand mansion's entrance. "Let's go."

After showing the guards the letter of invitation, Airi was allowed entry and followed Konnosuke's directions to the designated room. There were little to none visitors in the hallways, presumably in the meeting room waiting for others to show up before commencing the meeting.

Airi arrived before tall mahogany red double doors.

"You can do it, Airi-sama," Konnosuke reassured, "You just need to remain calm and refrain from violence." He hops off his shoulder.

"Right..."

Truth is, Airi is not calm. While he may have put on a poker face, his heart was throbbing loudly in his chest. The doors were only the first stage of intimidation. The real test waits beyond the doors where many saniwas are seated. Everyone will be unfamiliar to him. It's like on the first day of school, except these people won't be so friendly with pure thoughts of making friends. This is a business gathering, not a friendship circle.

Airi just realized there will probably be some people not even in the same age range as him. That makes things a lot more awkward. Now he has to worry about mannerisms to keep. Not to say he doesn't know how to show respect, but if someone screws his first impression up...

He inhales deeply before releasing. This is his first step into making peaceful and/or friendly relations with others. If he messes up, there's no hope to find a friend who's willing to hear him out.

He twisted the handle and opens the door.

In the center of the grand room, chairs were aligned in a ring along the desk where everyone can see each other. It was almost like a court in session atmosphere, but nothing about crimes.

Several individual saniwas dressed in traditional Japanese wear were scattered across the room. Upon the new face in the room, everyone stared at the entrance.

Airi pretended to not acknowledge the overwhelming number of eyes locked on him and acted nonchalant as though he was familiar with the setting. He bowed politely and closed the door behind him. Sometimes he himself is scared of how he was not sweating a waterfall right on the spot.

Some saniwas whispered to each other and snickered while others continued to eye him with scrutinizing eyes. Airi tried not to wander his eyes too much or else he would expose his naivety like a lost child in a zoo.

Airi slowly walks around the circle of chairs until he found a chair that was evenly spaced away from other people. Each step was excruciating for him; the eyes hammered into him could suffocate his right to breathe. He sits down on the velvet red cushion chair and patiently sat there, waiting. Konnosuke leapt on the desk space in front of him.

"Konnosuke, is it okay for me to sit here? There's no assigned seats, right?" He spoke low only for the fox to hear.

Konnosuke nodded. "You're clear. Actually... You're sitting on the same exact seat the previous saniwa sat usually."

"Really? I guess that's okay..." At least no one will start a fight over claiming a chair just because they sit there frequently or like it.

A hand laid atop the chair Airi was sitting on. He spoke too soon.

"Hey, you're the newbie who replaced the saniwa who died, right?"

Airi looks behind to peer up at a brunet young man in orange. He seemed to look like a college student, older than Airi.

The indigo-haired boy was about to stand up to introduce himself until his body suddenly reeled to the floor. He yelped as he fell along with the chair knocked behind from its four legs. Howling laughter rose into the formerly quiet atmosphere. The noise attracted the rest of the room's occupants now wondering of the source of commotion.

"Airi-sama!" Konnosuke cried. He hopped off the desk and landed beside him. "Are you okay?"

Said boy got off the tipped chair and stood on his two feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glared at the source of shameless laughter. He spoke evenly above the brunette's laughing fit, "Excuse me! That was unnecessary. And not funny at all."

The saniwa in orange's laugh died down quickly. He smirked. "Oh my bad, I thought I saw a ghost sitting on that chair our beloved saniwa friend likes to sit."

Airi narrowed his eyes. "You clearly asked if I was 'the newbie who replaced the saniwa,' am I wrong?"

"No, thanks for stating the obvious."

Why does it sound like Airi was the one that said something wrong? He doesn't like this dude already.

The orange saniwa continued, "So what're you doing here? Are you lost, kid?"

"'Kid'? I'm a legal adult. I'm not a kid, nor am I lost." Airi retorted. "The letter specifically said this is the room I should be in."

"Oh really? What's a scrub doing with our clearly more experienced group?" He taunted, bringing his face closer. Airi wanted to incline away but that meant backing down from his unspoken dare. This rude guy he never met is clearly provoking him.

Airi stared back at him. "I was invited by the Government, mind you. As such, I was obliged to come. Please do not assert your authority unjustly to your kouhai (junior colleague)."

Is anyone even thinking of saving him from this explicit harassment? No. Everyone is just watching for their entertainment until the authorities come.

The orange saniwa frowned. A dark shadow casted over his amber eyes. "Don't think that you're hot shit, punk. Anyone could squash you like a bug, even the shy ones here. Know your place." He jabbed a forceful finger at Airi's chest.

Konnosuke was about to intervene until he was rudely interrupted by the orange sage as he continued, "How does it feel to have an army of trained swords at the palm of your hands? It's a luxury. You didn't have to work your way up from scratch to get the best of the best."

Needles stabbed his dignity. Retorts he once prepared had crumbled to pieces by his words.

The brunet's tall height overshadowed Airi's visage as his amber eyes glowed dangerously underneath the shadows. "The view up on your tall throne is wonderful, isn't it." He points at the chair toppled to the velvet red carpet flooring and remains staring down at Airi as he spoke his next words.

"That throne belonging to the previous saniwa was rightfully his. Why the hell is your pathetic ass sitting there with us?"

Those words unlocked something within Airi. Konnosuke could practically see the chains restraining his rage shatter.

Airi solemnly lowered his face to the floor and gritted his teeth. His fists clenched tightly. "I don't know..."

"Huh?"

"How the hell should I know?!" He vocalized loud and clear for the entire room, rendering everyone including Konnosuke speechless.

"I let you talk pent-up shit all you want, but that doesn't mean I'll let you keep slandering me like you know me! I didn't want to be here! You think I enjoy being a saniwa? Bullshit! I would gladly ditch and leave, but I can't! I would cry tears of joy if you or anybody wants to take my spot, but I can't because I'm needed to keep the swords alive!"

"Airi-sama..." Konnosuke called softly.

"I wanted to go home and quit being a saniwa as much as you want me to, but I can't do anything! If you got any bright ideas, I'm all ears! But if you don't..." Airi points a finger at the orange sage. "Then shut the hell up! The past saniwa is no longer here! Quit your bitching and move on!"

Eyes of blue and violet hues flashed in hostile light. "File your complaints to the government. I dare you. They won't kick me out. You'll be seeing me from now on, whether you like it or not."

He swerved around to face the general audience, indigo cape swishing behind him. He declared with clear and present authority, "I am the Black Saniwa, Yatogami Airi! If anyone has a complaint, we'll settle it not with magic, but with our fists!"

He grew an uncharacteristically condescending smirk. "That is, if you're confident to not rely on whimsy shortcuts, senpais."

Airi earned several pairs of glares pointed at him. At this point, his pettiness reached its peak to the point of no return to shame. His heart left no room to spare consideration for no one, not even himself. All that mattered was that even the most professional sages are getting riled up by a rookie's taunt. Seeing them break character is the tea he was looking for since he got sent to the damn citadel.

He watched as their expressions gradually lift in anticipation. They were not looking directly at him, though...

"Airi-sama, behind you!"

When Airi turned his head to look over his shoulder, he received a blow to the cheek. His temple collided with the rim of the glossy mahogany desk with a solid thud.

Airi moaned in agony as he slipped from the surface of the desk to the floor. Multiple waves of throbbing pain reverberated his head. He slowly fell on his side, unable to keep himself standing still.

Konnosuke gasped. "You coward! Severely assaulting a comrade is a felony!" He said while standing boldly in front of the fallen Airi.

"Comrade? We'll just call it a rookie's mistake who needed to learn to respect his seniors." The orange sage dismissed. He shook off the impact from his knuckles nonchalantly as though brushing off dirt.

"Not if my video has anything to say about it! I recorded everything just now. Once I report this to the Government, you will be suspended rightfully so for abuse of power." Konnosuke lifted his head to show his golden bell capable of recording and projecting holograms.

A flat screen projected from the bell and played a video of the scene. However, Konnosuke's eyes widen in shock as he watched it. "No way... The video was tampered?!" Konnosuke was roughly grabbed by his collar and was lifted into the air.

"Release me this instant!" Konnosuke demanded while squirming in the man's hold in vain.

The orange sage wrapped his fingers around the bell and turned off the switch to the bell's functions. He grasped both the bell and the fox's jaw tightly so that Konnosuke was silenced and rendered limp.

The sage smirked. "Did you not realize? We casted illusionary magic while you taped it since you sly foxes report everything to the big bosses. Our magic is so powerful, it even fooled technology!"

He spared a glance to the now limp Airi who had blacked out. "Cocky bastard, belittling magic far superior to technology... He doesn't deserve our sentiments. After all, he's unworthy as a saniwa. His presence brings shame to all of us who were born into families of spiritual power for generations. A common citizen who knows nothing of our hardships to be here as honorable saniwas today!"

He looks to everyone in the room. "Am I right, guys?!"

Everyone cheered in response. They couldn't have said it any better themselves.

The brunet grinned before casting a cold amber gaze into Konnosuke's trembling black beads. "I'm going to be generous, so tell the 'Black Saniwa' this: you won't survive long, so quit before it's too late."

Konnosuke doesn't understand what he meant by that. That vague foreboding message could mean many aspects; mentally, physically, emotionally, or does he mean...

The orange sage then said to Konnosuke, "You're to not touch the bell until you and the Black Saniwa return to your citadel. If any of us sees you making funny moves in the mansion, we'll do worse than what you've witnessed today. Got it?"

Konnosuke creased his eyes.

The orange sage ordered someone to conjure a teleportation spell while he has Konnosuke restrained. The fox watched helplessly as Airi's unconscious body was dragged unceremoniously by the arms to the space within the circle. They were almost treating him like garbage to be thrown out. Due to the orange sage gripping his jaws shut, he couldn't gasp at the sight of nasty purple bruises rising from the boy's cheek and temple.

How awful... They go this far just to torment one newcomer who had purely wished for a peaceful meeting? What did the boy do to be robbed of respect upon first meeting?

Konnosuke wanted to cry out Airi's name. Airi may not have been eager to assume the role as a saniwa, but he could tell the human has unspoken kindness underneath that tough and aloof exterior.

The fox knew, because the previous saniwa was the same in that he didn't want everyone to worry about him. Airi and the former saniwa were alike in that regard.

Airi was willing to make the best out of his situation. He promised Konnosuke he would help the sword boys recover from their grief. Konnosuke didn't believe a new saniwa would be so willing to provide emotional support for a bunch of swords. But Airi proved him wrong. That was enough for Airi to earn his trust in becoming a great saniwa.

As the circle rose in a pillar of white light, the orange sage tossed Konnosuke into the circle, the fox landing quickly on all four paws. He swerved to glare daggers at the brunet.

Konnosuke swears on the previous saniwa's grave to prove the sage and everyone in this room wrong.

"Airi-sama won't give up! He'll definitely be a great saniwa worthy of respect, just you wait!"

He will make sure of that.

The pillar swallowed the fox and his master in white.

...

Airi slowly opened his eyes only to close them from the white ceiling light. His temple throbbed and numbed his brain momentarily from the shock. His cheek was pulsing in pain as well.

"Ah, General..." A deep voice called out from beside him.

'General...?'

Airi remembered hearing some of the little sword boys call him that whenever he passed by. He still feels uncomfortable being addressed like that. Master is one thing, but General is rather unbefitting for someone who is a lover, not a fighter.

Though Airi recalled provoking some people through a fistfight -and actually succeeded, which was not to his plan- he got too riled up back then. He'll admit he got a bit cocky, but he's not sorry about it.

From his laying position on the bed, the saniwa tilts his head to the side. A young boy in a white lab coat was sitting by his workspace and writing.

'A doctor...?'

Airi then remembered there was a sword boy considered to be a doctor more than anyone in the citadel.

"...Yagen...?" He softly uttered.

Yagen Toushirou focused on his assignment as he spoke to Airi, "How do you feel?"

"...Peachy."

"If you're able to respond wittingly, I presume you're managing. I suggest you don't move your head too much. There's nothing wrong with your arms and legs so you can walk and do as much as you want. Just not the head." Yagen replied.

Airi grazed the bandages and gauzes plastered of his cheek and temple. "...Thank you."

Airi slowly sits up and swings his feet over the ledge of the bed. He was still dressed in his saniwa attire, aside from his mantle that was hanging from the rack on the wall and boots placed to the side.

"Hold on, General." Yagen fixates a table stand before the patient and placed a warm bowl of porridge on top.

Airi stared at the steam rising from sprinkled greens and creamy white rice porridge in confusion.

"It's dinner time right now. I had Shokudaikiri make you this to easily digest food without straining your swollen cheek. Eat while it's warm." Said the spectacled boy.

Airi nodded. As he ate the delicious porridge in silence, Yagen continued scribbling on a notepad and minding his own business.

The sage can't say the silence is not uncomfortable, but this is his second time meeting Yagen, the first when he was given a tour of the citadel the first day he was here and spotted Yagen working in the infirmary. Now he just made a terrible impression, face swollen. And here he was hoping to not embarrass himself...

Airi recalls the meeting as he ate much slowly. He didn't even get to sit down for the actual meeting to start. And what was up with that saniwa in orange? Airi didn't even do anything yet he was being spit on by the rest of the saniwas. What a friendly welcome the saniwas gave.

He inwardly glared at the scoop full of porridge, however that resulted in a sharp jolt pulsing from his temple. He quickly swiped a wet stain rising from the corner of his eyes as soon as they emerged.

He wonders if Yagen knows about the cause of his injuries. He was hoping he wasn't aware of it, but as a doctor he needed the details.

"Yagen...You know...?" As Airi's cheek cuts his ability to talk freely without repercussion, he had to limit his speech into what is hopefully an understandable message. He points to his bruises for emphasis.

Yagen momentarily processed his words before replying, "Konnosuke told me. He said you tripped and fell your face on the side of the table, correct? I didn't think you were the clumsy type." He remarked in faint amusement, though his expression remained impassive.

Airi glanced away sheepishly. He wondered why Konnosuke didn't tell Yagen about the whole thing. While whatever Konnosuke had relayed to Yagen was not a lie (only the second half was left out of the equation), Airi was a little irked by the excuse. He is certainly not clumsy, but he'll have to pretend that was the case.

Speaking of, Airi asked Yagen where Konnosuke was. The young boy said the fox was busy with something, though he was not informed of the details.

It was then the indigo-haired boy had finished the bowl of porridge licked clean. Now that he realized, visiting the mansion and being confronting by the saniwas took a lot of energy out of him.

Yagen nodded in content. "You can go to bed, General. Your bruises will be gone in about a week."

'So a few days.' Was what was translated in Airi's brain as he calculated it. When he said to Konnosuke he has high vitality, he wasn't joking. A bruise that takes the average human at least a week to completely heal equates to a mere few days for Airi.

A dark shadow flickered in his eyes upon the vague memory. A memory he despises with his whole being even more so than the rage-inducing meeting with the saniwas. He hates seeing the mere presence of that man who haunted him in his dreams and inflicted scars that will never heal with time. He grew accustomed to healing quicker than most people because of that person.

The twist in Airi's expression was noticed by Yagen as he asked, "General?"

Airi should really stress the sword boys not to call him by embarrassing titles once his cheek heals.

"Nothing..." He stands up to slip on his black boots and indigo mantle before curtly bowing his head to the alleged doctor of the citadel and making his leave.

The sunset burned the skies of amber hues as Airi walked down the sunlit path to his office. He pulled his mantle collar to hide the obvious bruised cheek while brushing his long chin length side fringes over the bruised temple. Everyone should be inside their rooms doing whatever, but he had to be careful. With more than 60 men wandering around, he was bound to stumble into at least one of them.

"Hey, you,"

He internally sighed exasperated. It's good to be cautious for most of the time. His eyelids fell flat, however, upon hearing the familiar voice.

Airi tilts his head slightly in acknowledgment. He half-heartedly waved at the man who stood with arms crossed and a stern frown.

"Oh, Hasebe. Hi. Good night." Airi said curtly before retiring for the night.

"I know you're injured." Hasebe suddenly stated, stopping the sage from his tracks. "There's no need to hide it."

Airi's hand on his mantle collar fell limp by his side. From underneath it, his shoulders visibly sunk. He has yet to face Hasebe. "What do you want?" He asked, wanting to cut the exchange short.

"Did you really get injured from being clumsy? Or was it something else?" Hasebe confronted.

Airi should have known he can't sneak under his nose. As expected from the former saniwa's most loyal and devoted secretary.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm not of your concern." Airi said offhandedly, his tongue handled with sharp edge honed from the stifling air of tension and unease.

"It is. You're the citadel's new master now. We have high hopes for you to fulfill your role as the saniwa."

Airi's fists clenched under his kimono sleeves.

Hasebe continued, "That's why we want to make sure you're doing your duties correctly; to continue our previous master's efforts so they won't fall in vain-"

"Hasebe."

Airi straightened his back and solemnly stared ahead. The citadel was strangely silent in favor of this moment.

"Your master is no longer here. I can't replace your master, no matter what." He said, voice almost falling flat from the lack of drive in emotion. He is tired both physically and mentally, but he had yet to reach to the point he wanted to get across.

After a brief moment of silence fell between them, Hasebe took that as his cue to speak.

"You're right. No one can replace our dear master. Neither can you." He replied coolly. There was not a single hesitation as he spoke, neither was there beating around the bush to make Airi feel better. That would have the opposite effect, after all.

A gentle breeze caressed Airi's indigo spikes as he stood still at Hasebe's response, his back all that he could see.

"...Good. I expected that response."

Airi walks away as he continued the path to his office, leaving the sword man in the corridor as he stared from behind in silent contemplation over the sage's intent yet to be made clear.

...

"You told them what?!"

Konnosuke winced a little from Airi's exclamation and squeezed himself closer to his legs. "I was mad at them for insulting you despite being a new saniwa. So I kind of declared you would prove them wrong by becoming strong enough almost like the previous saniwa they had respected."

Airi sighed.

While he was frustrated at their mockery towards him, he doesn't want to challenge a saniwa in terms of magical powers. He hasn't learned magic outside of what is required in the citadel (not that he did to this day), so he can't suddenly cast elemental powers to blast his enemies away or exorcise an evil spirit.

Now he's expected to show off his magical prowess to earn respect from those people? What a pain. As if he wasn't eager to be a sage who can manifest human swords.

"I'm sorry!" Konnosuke bowed his head.

"No, I should be the one apologizing..." Airi said. He figured something like this would happen at some point. But still.

"Don't be! It's not your fault, Airi-sama..." Konnosuke defends, but was stopped by the raise of the human's hand.

"I have to take responsibility. And to do that, I just need to make the most out of being a saniwa. I can't back down now that I've gone deep with the other saniwas." Airi said. He looks to the kudagitsune. "I trust you'll help me out?"

"Of course!"

As begrudging Airi may be about his position, the sage promised Konnosuke he would help revive the citadel back to normal prior to the previous saniwa's death. That would mean a lot of obstacles to conquer as a fledgling saniwa. The biggest issue may be...

Airi rubbed his eyes at the prospect.

There are still some stubborn swords that refuse to acknowledge him as their current master. There's no doubt it'll require a life lesson and a speech from him to teach them to at least cooperate with him.

It just takes time.


End file.
